The Girl Who Knew the Man
by whizegirl
Summary: Danger lurks in every corner, even for a boy they do not know?


Prologue-

A Letter of Conquest

Dearest Dumbledore,

I know I have not been to Hogwarts or have spoken to you in nearly eight years but there is someone I really need to speak to you about. She is very special and has not attended your school. She is not a muggle, but just a late bloomer.

As you probably know, I work at a muggle school in Japan. I had met a friend of mine in college after I had decided to leave the Wizarding World. He had went to Japan over the Summer and had absolutely loved the place, had said that I should go there over break and see how I liked it. The culture was amazing, when I came back to London I had felt so completely refreshed, that I went back almost every single break after that. When I finished college, I had decided that moving to Japan was the only thing that would make me happy, and I did. I took a local teaching job at a high school and moved into a house only right down the street. The traffic here is horrendous so I never bought a car, I always apparate, only going into the Magical World every once in a while.

Well, when I had been walking home from school, (I decided a walk would do only good) a loud yell came from the construction I had been walking by.

I doubled back and looked through the entrance, only seeing empty building machines. I heard another scream from up above and looked up into the empty frames of the building. I saw a large mass of flesh balancing on the beams. I though I had gone crazy. An agonizing cry came from the flesh and it shattered into a million pieces, with only a younge girl and boy standing side by side left on the beams. The girl, I realized, was student of mine from my science class. In her hands was a bow, the arrow having already been shot. The boy looked like he was from another species, another time. His hair long and white, his clothing form so long ago but looked so new.

He looked positivly peeved as he spoke to the girl. She smiled back and responded. They walked out of view and I sat there, stunned. My heart rate had shot up and my breathing had quickened. I have never seen a creature like that before! The laughter that had come from it! So evil...

When I had looked up again, I saw the girl get on top of the boys back.

What a queer site that was!

The boy hadn't seemed to care but the girl had given him an awkward glance, making it seem indecent. I gave a yell of surprise as he jumped from the building, my mouth was agape they flew through the air jumping from roof to roof until they were out of site. I had been mesmerized from what I had seen, and nearly splinched myself when I had apparated home, losing a lock of my hair. I went to bed that night, deciding to keep an eye on the girl. I thought she was a witch, or she has a really abnormal lifestyle.

When I had called role the next day in class, she had been excused from class for a week. Her attendance was like that for another month or so until the day she finally came back.

Her dameanor was completely different.

She was so distracted during class that when I asked her a question, she completely ignored me until I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She nearly gave me a herat attack.

About an hour after school ended, I saw the girl, Kagome Higurashi, walk up to the same boy I had only saw a month ago.

They started yelling at each other until Ms. Higurashi screamed at the top of her lungs. The word was 'sit'. I knocked my ink over when the young boy flew face first into the ground, creating cracks at the girls feet.

I saw her do other spells like that, in the rare times that she came to school. They were all so powerful. Whenever she uses a bow and arrow, the arrow is covered in pink flame and destroys everything in its path.

It's amazing.

I have tried reccomending her to other Japanese wizarding schools, but none will take a 16 year old mediocre witch.

I thought of Hogwarts, who will take anyone of any origin, any age, any level?

So, I ask of you, with most sincerity, to accept my student as one of your own.

I would be so thankful.

Yours truly,

Ray P. Vandervelt

P.s. The white haired boy with most indefinately be with her.


End file.
